


All the air I wanna capture

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Light Smut, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre -THAT shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: And another one!My take on how the boys kept themselves busy for those few long hours before the clip. Hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 43





	All the air I wanna capture

**Author's Note:**

> And another one!   
> My take on how the boys kept themselves busy for those few long hours before the clip. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

After spending a few hours turning his bedroom into a somewhat romantic date for Noor, and after knowing Sander for a little longer, Robbe knows this tone, the way he looks at Robbe before holding his hand and dragging him upstairs. 

His intentions are not exactly a surprise either giving their last few encounters, when they had time and privacy working in their favor all at once. Robbe is anxious for tonight. He wants this so badly that his insecurities are just second thoughts as they get inside the huge suite, and Sander lets go of his hand, taking his wig and fake beard off, finally. 

Robbe closes the door behind him and leans against it, feeling warmer instantly even though he’s almost sure the temperature here is the same as in the hallway. He can’t imagine how much a night here costs but he’ll let himself enjoy it because he’s finally with Sander, and Sander is happy and single and they’ll have as many hours as they want, to do whatever they feel like doing. 

Maybe it’s the peachy color on the wallpaper that’s making him so hot inside. Or it’s the way that Sander finally looks at him, smiling softly while trying to fix his hair after being squished against the itchy wig for God knows how long. 

“Are you glued to the door?” He asks and Robbe shakes his head, feeling stupid for a second, hoping his legs won’t give up on him as he walks to Sander and his stupid clothes, holding the long red cape, pulling Sander closer, brushing their lips together, smiling when they both open their mouths a little bit instinctively. 

Robbe kisses Sander like he’s never done it before, like they’re at that beach trip still and Robbe finally has the courage to jump Sander and kiss him until their lips get sore. 

It took him so long to feel like this that he wants to enjoy it every time he can. 

Sander smiles against his lips as Robbe tries to get rid of his clothes without breaking the kiss too much, managing to push the first coat down Sander’s shoulders when he hits something, looking over his shoulder to see where they are. 

“We need to eat first.” 

“Huh?” Robbe asks, confused as to why they have to have a step-by-step of tonight. Sander smiles, brushing Robbe’s hair out of his forehead. 

“There’s no rush, cutie.” 

Robbe whines because _there is_ all the rush in the word. It’s a whole night, sure, but it’s still just one night and he’s afraid he’ll be too tense to enjoy once he’s finally used to the feelings… 

He’s already embarrassed enough for how quickly things ended that night in his bedroom. Sander kissed him for so long after climbing back up, and his eyes were so shiny and happy that Robbe didn’t feel too guilty about it at the moment but he knows it was way too fast. Thank god for stamina. 

“I’m not really hungry…” Robbe whispers, following Sander to pull him close again and it’s Sander’s turn to kiss him eagerly, holding Robbe by the side of his neck, scratching the back lightly, his other hand making Robbe drops his backpack on the floor, kicking his sneakers out of his feet. 

He falls on the soft mattress suddenly and Sander sits on his lap, his weight feeling so good on top of Robbe even though it’s not the most comfortable with the number of layers of clothes Sander is still using. The first red one is too long and Sander is stuck, laughing, not able to actually sit. 

“Fuck!” He gets up, and Robbe whines but lets him stand up in between his leg, pulling the fabric over his head, throwing it on the chair next to the bed. Sander is right there, standing shirtless in front of him but Robbe doesn’t do what he wants to do, biting the inside of his cheek, feeling his whole face burn in embarrassed with the realization of how awkward and inexperienced he is. 

Sander walks away and Robbe lies down, sighing, watching as Sander looks at the table, clearly searching for something. 

“Here!” He grabs the piece of paper and rushes back to bed, sitting so close to Robbe, putting one leg over his, “What do you wanna eat?” 

_You._

“A burger.” 

“Just a burger?” Sander lifts his eyebrows. 

_No, you too._

“And some chips, maybe, something to drink too.” Sander smiles, nodding his head eagerly while lying back, stretching his whole naked torso to reach the phone on the nightstand, calling the reception.

“Some fancy champagne, yeah.” 

Robbe wants to touch and kiss him so badly, and he doesn’t hold himself back this time, his hand carefully touching Sander’s navel, kissing his ribs while he rolls to lie on top of him, kissing and touching his chest. 

“Robbe.” Sander sighs and he looks up, smiling because Sander has his eyes closed, wetting his lips with his tongue. 

“What?” 

He doesn’t reply to Robbe because someone is on the line, and he stutters to say what they want for room service. He didn’t choose his order prior so he closes his eyes again, mumbling that he wants the biggest burger they can make him and he hangs up right after, pulling Robbe up for another heated kiss.

When someone knocks on their door, they’re in bed, wearing only their painfully tight boxers. 

“I’ll get it.” Robbe tries to hold him but Sander is out of reach already, adjusting his underwear as he walks to the door. Robbe can see the skin on his boyfriend’s shoulders turning red, lines starting to show, and the back of his hair all messy from Robbe’s fingers. 

He pulls the pillow to cover his face, almost screaming against it. 

“Come, baby, dinner is ready!” Robbe hears Sander’s giggly voice, his steps from the door to the table, putting everything in place. Robbe hugs the pillow and watches as Sander keeps a soft smile on his lips, touching the pockets outside his bag to find something, pulling a lighter and a fat joint out too, leaving it between his puffy lips. 

He sits on one of the chairs with his legs open, so focused on opening the fancy champagne he ordered, frowning his brows, pressing the joint tighter between his lips. 

The loud pop echoes around the room and Robbe finally sits up, rolling his eyes as Sander fills both the glasses, watching his every move now that Robbe is done with his bad mood, standing up. 

Part of Sander’s costume is still resting on the back of the armchair and Robbe reaches for it, finding a way to wrap it around his waist, pulling his underwear from under the red, silky fabric, leaving his boxers on the bed before sitting right in front of Sander, happy that he’s still looking, the drinks and food completely forgotten on the table. Now he knows how it feels, at least. 

“I think you said we needed to eat first…” Robbe says, actually feeling hungry now that he can smell the burgers. He needs to eat before drinking. His nerves will surely make any alcohol go straight to his already anxious brain. 

Sander moves after a minute, pulling his chair closer to the table, putting his joint on the ashtray, drinking half of his glass before even touching his food. 

Robbe selfishly wants him to be nervous too, for this to feel special in any type of way. Even if he already did this probably countless times. Robbe stares every time Sander is not looking until they’re both done with the burgers, snacking on the last few fries, now almost having a staring contest. Robbe pours more champagne for both of them and steals Sander’s joint, thinking it’ll help calm his nerves a little bit. 

Sander coughs without needing to, sitting up straight, watching Robbe smoke. 

“I need a shower.” He says out of nowhere, and Robbe smiles, putting the joint back where he found it. 

“You do?” 

Sander nods his head, getting up and finishing his champagne again, “A cold shower would be nice.” 

“No.” Robbe whines, getting up while holding the red fabric around his waist, afraid to be completely naked in front of Sander. They’ve been naked in front of each other but not like this. So aware of it, at the same time, without doing anything. 

“I-I like warm showers…” 

Sander doesn’t laugh like Robbe thought he would, but he offers his hand and Robbe holds it and he leads them to the bathroom. They get rid of Sander’s underwear while Robbe leans against the bathtub, trying to not overthink it yet again, hoping Sander can’t feel his heartbeats. 

When Sander is almost within arm’s reach, Robbe’s hand doesn’t find his neck to pull him even closer, he can only watch as Sander gets on his knees.


End file.
